


Vision of Espresso

by ivorybyrd



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Military Backstory, Multi, Multi-POV, Rivalry, Short Fics, episodic, fired from job, multi-story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/ivorybyrd
Summary: Dilandau Albatou was fired from the Copper Cafe, even though he got up to shift manager. The day he decided to throw caution to the wind and finally teach that infernal Van Fanel a lesson.Hitomi is a college student with the aspiration to become a psychologist, but her blog tends to come first especially when she's got a great spot at her local cafe's that are always rivaling.Millerna is the young doctor who frequented Coffee Crusade, only after a kind of dramatic breakup she's out to find a place to spend her break.Allen Schezar is out to shut the Copper Cafe down, but Jajuka refuses to back down.And even more!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been dying to do this for a while, and had so many stupid, cute, and crazy ideas for this AU I never got to do, but since I used to spend my college days hanging out at a coffee stand, is obsessed with, and devoted to coffee. I had to do it.

“Hotter, yes. I’ll show you who is hot-headed one now!” 

Bright red eyes shadowed under a halo of silvery, platinum hair narrowed on the dials. He was pushing his luck with this machine, but that bastard deserved his unbridled revenge. Long have their disagreements been the bane of his daily life. With every approach by the other, their aggression and seemed to get worse. And it seemed like the raven-haired teen was out to cost him dearly.

He was only doing his job, and it wouldn't work if it wasn't hot enough. 

Dilandau grinned as the burning liquid emptied downward. He moved away, but one terrible miscalculation hit his brain a few seconds too late.

He forgot to release the pressure building up, the machine was old and he was too out of his mind to realize in the next two seconds that he should have hit the deck. 

There was an explosion, people screamed as hot water and steam came out of every valve. Then came the smoke, and more screams as area was evacuated. Then came small flames as something close by, a sign, caught fire when hot metal hit it.

Dilandau stood there, shielding his face from spitting water and steam. There was little he could do to rectify his mistake. 

“Albatou!” 

His hair stood on end, this would be the end of his career. He almost felt upset by the change in fate. 

“Get your ass out of here, this is the last time I cover your pale-ass for trying to assault another customer!" 

Dilandau still held the double cupped, large green tea in his hand. He could hear laughing from the silver beater car waiting in the drive-thru.

Dilandau growled, and inwardly gave into the temptation. 

“I’m fired?” He had to confirm first.

Adelphos nodded. “Get your ass out of here.” 

Dilandau put up his index finger. “One thing.” 

With a swift turn of his body he lifted the cup upwards then pushed it to an angle and vaulted it towards the Drive-thru window. This change of fate brought him more pleasure knowing he could, without much discipline, finally pay this bastard back. 

He found delight as the cup clipped the edge of the window, dislodging the white plastic lid and luckily sprayed boiling water and tea back into the back seat of the car that barely sped away in time.


	2. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millerna can't help but be tied to the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for waiting a bit for this next chapter. I'm gonna be doing everything it short and sweet chapters that slowly come together. Like little 5 min episodes where we just get a little peak at everything that goes on! Every chapter builds onto the story so I'm hoping you'll enjoy this brief look at Millerna!

Freedom, that’s what Millerna worked for. Freedom like no other, her own place, her own phone line, her own money. She wanted her own life working as a doctor. So she put herself through medical school, while working two jobs, living with her police boyfriend and paying half his rent. 

First it was the cellphone plan, then it was the comments about how much she’d be in debt for a billion years. Finally it was an accidental text message from him to her second oldest sister, with a picture of him and her late oldest sister. Taken selfie style from Allen’s hand. Then putting two and two together with her nephew's looks. 

Eries only scorned her for not listening to her in the first place.

Why was she going over this in her head on the subway train towards downtown?

Well, post-breakup was hard on Allen. So much that he decided to let the stress of his runaway sister, his and Millerna’s breakup itself, and finding out some hard truths about his father get to him. So he took the inheritance his parents left for him after their deaths to quit the force, and open up a coffee shop. 

To get Millerna back. 

Millerna found solace in her favorite beverage that got her through med school. No, it wasn't coffee; but strong, black, unsweetened English Breakfast tea and a lemon scone from The Iron Pot

It was her breakfast every day, and her dessert during homework. Even when she felt like she was about to break, it reminded her of what she wanted in life. 

Millerna shifted in her seat, the plastic was hard on her back. The passing darkness of the underground subway lines were only illuminated when they got close to the next stop. She chose this time to stand, grabbing the handrail above her head to steady as the train came to a stop. 

Up the stairwell and down the street, walk a block, and take a right. She knew the directions well, but the dread filled her. She couldn't tell Allen that his tea at the Coffee Crusade was over steeped and underwhelming. Not that she cared if it wasn't high quality from Europe but at least she wanted to pay the few dollars for something more than chalky leaf water. 

Also they didn't have scones, so after spending the few dollars on tea, she’d go across the street to the other coffee shop just to get a nice, buttery lemon and blueberry scone. 

Just a quick walk in, order, pay, awkward chat with Allen, and then she was out the door with tea in hand. She knew he overstepped it because he wanted to talk more. Though he made no claims to ask her back, he just wanted her company, her dependence on him.

Two feet to the door and it opened violently, nearly hitting her in the face.

“Yeah, well I’m delighted to be banned from this place!” Came a rough, yet somewhat overly charming voice that had a twinge of pomp. “What kind of cafe doesn't have a pour over!?” 

There was yelling from inside. Millerna was startled to hear Allen blurting out against an angry customer. Though drowned out by the rest of the crew's slurs. 

The man turned, and nearly ran Millerna over. His long hair was pulled into a lazy ponytail, his glasses falling down the length of his nose, and he smelled of old books. 

The scent reminded her of her mother, and for the moment she melted right there. But then her spine came back in place and she backed up, apologized, and whisked right between him and the doorway inside. 

“Hey lady,” his voice called out again, only this time to her. 

Millerna couldn’t help but look over her shoulder, confused and still a bit curious.

“Pretty girls like you are too smart to have crappy coffee, don’t let this guy take your money,” he suggested. 

“I don’t drink coffee, I’m fine.” She waved her hands and with a hot face she went to the counter. 

For a moment she was sure he was ready to carry her out of the offending coffee shop where Allen now stood aghast at the stranger’s insistence. 

But he was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Hitomi blog update #45

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
